Sin Devil Trigger
The or SDT is a special Devil Trigger form that appears in Devil May Cry 5 and serves as the ultimate Devil Trigger for Dante and Vergil, being described as their "true form". This form, the Majin Form and the Perfect Devil Trigger are all referred to by the same name in Japan (真魔人; Shin Majin). Appearance The Sin Devil Trigger resembles the Majin Form of Devil May Cry 2 but more bestial and demonic. It has two pairs of wings and his body parts and head glow with pure energy, similar to incandescent fire. Dante can also summon Devil Sword Dante to fight while transformed. This form takes inspiration from Devil May Cry 4's unused Perfect Devil Trigger concepts. Story During the incursion of the Qliphoth in Red Grave City, Dante was defeated by Urizen and the Rebellion's blade shattered in the battle. After V located Dante and gave him Sparda, the demon hunter journeyed to the ruins of his old family home. Contemplating a photograph of his family, Dante pondered why Sparda had given him the Rebellion, recalling how he had once awakened his potential when Vergil stabbed him through the chest with the sword. He considered that, if Yamato was the sword that divides, Rebellion was perhaps the inverse. Much to Griffon's horror, he decided to test this theory by thrusting the broken hilt of Rebellion into his stomach. Through this he fused the remains of Rebellion, the sword Sparda and possibly his own powers. By doing so he unlocked his true potential, a devil form powerful enough to confront the mighty Demon King. On confronting Urizen, he called the Devil Sword Dante into existence in his hand, and thereafter added it to his arsenal when in human form. Nico's report on Sin Devil Trigger Dante states that there is "no telling" how much power Dante has in this state, speculating that he may even be more powerful than Sparda himself. In her report on Devil Sword Dante she states she isn't sure if Dante used his own powers or those inherent to Rebellion to create the new weapon. When Dante finally faced Vergil in combat, the latter also possessed a more powerful Devil Form, which Nico speculated was a consequence of "his time bein' Urizen." Gameplay The Sin Devil Trigger bar is added above the regular DT bar after Devil Sword Dante is acquired, even if Dante has one of his other swords equipped. It fills slightly when Dante takes damage, but is not filled by taunts or stylish combat like the regular DT gauge. The main method of filling it is using the move Accumulate, which transfers power from the regular DT gauge to the SDT gauge. It takes 12 bars of the DT gauge to fill the SDT gauge. A distinctive sound effect is heard when the SDT gauge is filled: it is important to pay attention to this, since the command for using SDT is the same as the command for filling the gauge. Charging the gauge does not have an associated animation, and the player can do it while performing other actions. It takes a short time to activate SDT, indicated by the gauge filling outwards from the middle: the move then activates when the button is released. A bestial roar can be heard when the move is ready and Dante's SDT demon form will briefly appear over him. As with Accumulate, Dante can perform other moves while SDT is being readied or ready. The player can release the button to stop filling the bar at any time with no consequence, but once it is filled there is no known way to cancel it and the player is committed to using SDT. Once activated, there is normally a short animation of Devil Sword Dante impaling Dante though the chest, during which Dante cannot take damage: this ends with an explosion which will deal damage to all enemies nearby. Health is not restored by SDT, but Dante does gain so-called "super armor" in this state, meaning his attacks cannot be interrupted, he cannot be staggered or knocked down, and he takes drastically reduced damage from enemy attacks. SDT removes access to Dante's normal weapons and Styles, instead having its own moveset with a regular sword combo that ends with a gigantic 360-degree sword sweep, a homing "Stinger" which functions like Alastor or Nevan's Vortex, a high-damage fireball attack (representing Ebony/Ombra), a rapid-fire laser bolt attack (representing Ivory/Luce), a descending ground-pound AoE attack like a much more powerful version of Balrog's Cruiser Dive which is more reminiscent of Ifrit's Inferno, and a unique grapple attack which will deal enormous damage if an enemy is held for long enough. Its ultimate move, Judgement, unleashes a flurry of sword moves that hit every enemy in the current area, terminating in a massive explosion. This move will instantly end SDT once it concludes, but cannot be interrupted once started even if the SDT gauge expires, so is a good way to finish off a use of SDT. The SDT form also has the ability to dodge, and a Trickster-like teleport move. Rather than walking, it glides along the ground: it also has Air Raid, allowing the player to press jump to have Dante hover in mid-air at his current altitude. Unlike prior versions of Air Raid, SDT's version allows Dante access to all of his normal attacks. The bar normally starts to deplete as soon as the animation of Dante being impaled concludes, but at SSS style rank the animation is skipped, Dante simply changing forms like the normal Devil Trigger, and the bar does not start to deplete for five seconds. When the SDT bar is fully depleted, Dante will drop to the ground on one knee, and is unable to act and vulnerable for a short time. Normally, the player cannot interrupt SDT once activated. By purchasing the ability "Quadruple S" an exception is created: if the player enters SDT at SSS rank and is still in the 5-second period where the SDT bar does not deplete (during which the border of the SDT bar will glow white), they can manually cancel out of SDT mode and retain their full SDT bar. Leaving SDT mode this way does not result in the usual short period of vulnerability for Dante. Moveset Gallery DMC5DanteDevilTrigger.png|Close up on Dante's Sin Devil Trigger Dante Sin Devil Trigger.jpg|Dante's Sin Devil Trigger Vergil Sin Devil Trigger.jpg|Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger DMC5 DT.png sdt1.png Vergil5.jpg Dante SDT concept DMC5.png Vergil SDT concept DMC5.png 54279299 2202964236460594 8395478526039425024 o.jpg Sin Devil Triger 35.jpg SIN DT.jpg|Dante Sin Devil Trigger (fullbody) BACK SDT.jpg|Dante Sin Devil Trigger (back) Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil Trigger